


From ice to fire

by The_Lady_of_Purpletown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Sirimus, Sleigh rides, Snow, Winter, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_of_Purpletown/pseuds/The_Lady_of_Purpletown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Initially, Remus isn't all that fond of Sirius' Christmas present from James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From ice to fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the two fics I wrote for my Sirimus-loving best friend as a Christmas present. The other one is "Last Christmas" and can be found on my profile.

“Come on, Remus!”

“Can’t we just let it slide off from here? That’s far enough. I’m frozen.”

“No, it has to be on top of the hill, otherwise it can’t make speed!”

“All I want now is hot chocolate, not speed,” Remus grumbled, dragging the heavy sleigh further up.

“Wrong!” Sirius grinned. “All you want for Christmas is me!”

Remus sighed. “Really shouldn’t have given you that Muggle Christmas CD. And I hate James for sending you the sleigh.”

The old, dark wooden sleigh was quite beautiful, but hell if one’s boyfriend got overenthusiastic about it and by any means wanted to glide from the top of the highest hill in the neighbourhood on it. It was even more hellish if one was sitting contently in front of the fire, but was dragged along into the freezing cold and expected to be just as happy to do this. Besides, the old sled was cranky and Remus believed that Sirius’ plan would be life endangering at the very least – which probably explained Sirius’ glee to try it.

In the end, their boots were covered in snow until a bit above their ankles when they reached the top. Remus had to admit that the view was beautiful. The sky was strewn with stars and the snow reflected the pale light of the half moon.

“Sit behind me,” Sirius said while he climbed on the sleigh, and Remus buried his nose in the back of the other’s shoulder as he complied, only of course to make sure that at least that bit wouldn’t freeze off and not at all because he was addicted to the daft fool’s scent.

Sirius pushed his feet into the snow to lever the sleigh forward and it started off slowly, but then Sirius took his wand and they went off the mountain at a ridiculous speed.

“Yeeeeeehaaaaaaaa!” Sirius shouted happily, and Remus tightly held on to his waist but had to admit that it was nice – until they reached the bottom of the hill, the sleigh bumped on a stone and was catapulted into the air.

“Oof!” Remus breathed when he landed in the snow with Sirius on top of him, the sleigh upside-down a little further off.

“That was fantastic! We really have to do this again tomorrow!” Sirius beamed, kissing Remus before he got up and pulled him onto his feet.

“Remind me to wear snow-proof clothes then,” Remus said, folding his arms to get a little warmer.

Sirius flung his arm around his shoulders. “Inside now, I’ll warm you up!”

 

He hustled them into the small vacation cottage of his uncle Alphard, who had been happy to let them borrow it until they found a decent flat, if that meant that all odd jobs would be done when he returned there himself. It was comfortable and ideal for living with a werewolf, because except for a lot of ducks by the pond, not a living soul was to be found in these woods.

Sirius made two steaming mugs of hot chocolate (with cinnamon and lots of whipped cream, just like Remus loved it) and they both changed into dry clothes – the ugliest and most comfortable they had, meaning the multicoloured jumpers James’ mother had knitted for them five years ago (when they had still been ridiculously large for them – now they were just a bit baggy). They curled up on the rug in front of the fire with their cups and Remus sleepily laid his head on Sirius’ shoulder.

Sirius kissed his temple. “Warm again?”

“Hmm,” Remus nodded.

“See, you were wrong when you were whining that you’d never be warm again,” Sirius said smugly. His fingertips automatically went to the back of Remus’ neck to stroke him there and the slightly taller man purred.

“Perhaps we should use the sleigh again tomorrow. This bit is nice,” Remus mumbled.

“It was _all_ brilliant!” Sirius grinned. “Are you warm enough now to take your clothes off again?” he added, as if the idea had just popped into his head and was merely hypothetically interesting.

“Subtle, Padfoot. Really smooth.”

“That’s not an answer.”

“Well, my fingers are still too cold to use them. If you want me naked, you’ll have to work on it yourself,” Remus said innocently, looking up at the other.

Sirius grinned broadly and tugged on the hem of the werewolf’s jumper. “Up, then. Can’t do anything when you’re clinging to me like an overgrown koala.”

“I thought the whole point of all this was that I’d be clinging to you,” Remus pointed out while he reluctantly sat up. Seeing Sirius’ face, he couldn’t help but pull him in for a warm kiss. Then there was a struggle between two pairs of hands and some layers of fabric, and soon Sirius was on top of Remus, lazily kissing his neck, while Remus’ fingers were having their own adventures on Sirius’ back. He gently pulled Sirius’ hair so the other would look up and Remus kissed him again, grinding up against him with a moan. After a few moments Sirius pulled back to kiss down Remus’ stomach.

“We’re definitely having another sleigh ride tomorrow,” Remus gasped, just before Sirius’ mouth closed around him and all that remained of his consciousness was a hot bliss.


End file.
